


Time to Wake Up

by StallingGem



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StallingGem/pseuds/StallingGem
Summary: Shepard's stream of consciousness after the destroy ending.





	Time to Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a writing exercise in my visual storytelling class and I am rather proud of it.

One gasp, one strong enough to fill my lungs for a moment. Metal cold and jagged digging into the padding on my back. I see nothing but a purple sky and blurry shadows out of the corner of my eye. There is a ringing in my ear, high pitched and unforgiving. It’s making my brain rattle. I remember light; not colored just white. Maybe even clear if I think hard enough, which I can’t. My memory is so fuzzy and too bright to even look at it’s impossible to look. I only exist. On what plane I don’t know, this color is fading now. I only think; maybe later.

The purple is lighter now, the right purple if I remember correctly. I remember a tower with a vast purple backdrop. No that was a while ago the station was moved. Filled with red and white. A loud blast only I can hear; or is it real. One shot and my family gone. There is pressure building in the back of my head pushing back into my neutral plane of existence I only think; this doesn’t feel like last time I can breathe.

The sky is black, but with bright white lights. The shadows are back just like in my dreams. I can dream again. There is something moving the metal on me. A far off noise; like voices. I haven’t heard a voice in so long. It keeps getting closer; I hear the anxiety in the voice. A tall figure approaches, impossibly tall. I know the voice I know it. The pain that should have been there for so long now fills me. I am alive and the voice I love is here to save me. The voice says. Shepard…Shepard…I got you.


End file.
